Anyone else but you
by Sirelo
Summary: Le haría recordar el cómo sus labios rozaron los de ella para luego, abrirlos y así poder introducir su lengua ―caliente― y darle ese devastador beso. Sorato/Serie de Drabbles.
1. Dulce

**Titulo:** Dulce  
**Palabras:** 505  
**Summary: **—¿Tienes más dulces? —le preguntó. Y es que, si quería sobrevivir a la compañía de Yamato Ishida, tenía que prepararse bien, u otro dedo suyo sufriría las consecuencias.  
**Disclaimer:** Lo que haría yo si Digimon me perteneciera —suspiro— pero no, ¿qué pena verdad?

* * *

_"Just because we use cheats doesn't mean we're not smart"_

(Anyone else but you — The Moldy Peaches)

* * *

**Dulce**

El proceso para darse cuenta de que Yamato tenía la mano extendida hacia ella, fue lento, muy lento para gusto de Sora.

Y es que entre el calor, el rubor y ese —maldito— temblor, a Sora le costaba darse cuenta de las cosas.

Como de que Yamato le estaba ofreciendo un delicioso _dulce_, para quitarse las ansias que se notaba, tenía.

(Porque devorarse prácticamente la uña de su dedo índice no era común en ella).

Sora sonrió agradeciéndole el gesto, porque Yamato, cuando quería, era gentil con las personas a su alrededor.

—Pensé que lo necesitarías —habló —, tienes la boca muy reseca, — sacó otro dulce de su bolsillo, pero este para comérselo él. —Además, tu uña casi desaparece —añadió.

Sora se miró el dedo índice a sabiendas ya que era verdad lo que le estaba diciendo Matt. Se sorprendió porque jamás había visto su pobre dedo de esa manera.

—Si bueno — comenzó a hablar —, detesto que los chicos se tarden tanto, sabes que soy puntual, y que por eso odio la impuntualidad, pero ellos nunca entienden (en especial Taichi). Y es que, es tan importante que la gente… —Iba a empezar con esa verborrea que le agarraba cada que tocaban el tema de las "_buenas costumbres_", pero no pudo seguir, porque la tibia mano de Yamato había agarrado la de ella para ver el famoso "dedo _casi_sin uña".

Sora juró haber escuchado tambores, pero se arrepintió de agregarle eso a la historia al darse cuenta que no eran tambores, si no su corazón que claramente se escuchaba por todo el jodido parque, ¿lo estaría escuchando Yamato también?

Se sintió acalorada, ofuscada y con un millón de sensaciones más que no sabría describir, porque eran describibles. Porque nada tenía un puto sentido, ¡nada! Porque las jodidas emociones tenían que ser irreales, ¡porque mierda, sólo le estaba tocando la mano! Y porque, joder, ¿qué sería de ella si llegará a tocar otras partes más?

Y Sora, con trece años de edad sintió por primera vez lo que era el _deseo_…

Yamato la soltó y ella se tranquilizó al fin, o eso era lo que quería creer.

—Si bueno —empezó Yamato —, he visto peores. —terminó la frase sonriendo.

Sora le devolvió la sonrisa a sabiendas de que su dedo estaba horrible, pero no le tomó importancia, aunque le dolía y podía jurar que era sangre lo que lo que había visto en esos momentos.

Un chillido hizo que se sobresaltaran y voltearan a ver rápidamente de dónde había provenido. No tardaron en darse cuenta de que había sido Mimi la causante y que Taichi se reía muy alegremente de eso. No tenían que ser unos Einstein's para saber que seguramente el chico había provocado que la menor gritara de esa manera.

Ambos suspiraron, Taichi nunca cambiaría.

Antes de empezar a caminar, Sora detuvo a Yamato.

—¿Tienes más dulces? —le preguntó.

Y es que, si quería sobrevivir a la compañía de Yamato Ishida, tenía que prepararse bien, u otro dedo suyo sufriría las consecuencias.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿ Alguien me recuerda? Seguro nadie, pero no importa(?). Vuelvo otra vez a este fandom maravilloso, que es el del Sorato, y como no, con una serie de drabbles (que es lo único bueno que hago); estos en total serán 15 y van para la comunidad 15drabbles del Livejournal. Ya saben, las criticas constructivas son más que recibidas y también las palabras de amor.

Mil gracias a mi amada betta Vanity, que aun no shippeando la pairing, tiene la delicadeza (y tolerancia) de bettear mi fic y encima de, gustarle. ¡Eres grande amorsh!


	2. Pervertido

**Titulo: **Pervertido  
**Palabras: **512  
**Summary:** Yamato descendió más sus manos por su espalda provocando así que se le erizara la piel, el objetivo era obviamente sus nalgas, jodido _pervertido._  
**Disclaimer: **Digimon sigue sin pertenecerme.

* * *

_"You're a part time lover and a full time friend"._

(Anyone else but you — The Moldy Peaches)

* * *

**Pervertido**

Y ahí estaba nuevamente la sensación.

Incomoda, Sora se removió un poco para ver si la soltaba de algún modo pero no la soltó; las manos de Yamato —posadas eternamente en su sujetador— se removieron de arriba hacia abajo en un vaivén tan lento como el paso de la razón por su cerebro.

También quiso reclamarle, gritarle un par de cosas, pero la lengua del rubio abarcaba todo espacio en su boca y la calidez de sus labios hacían que se desconcentrara de su objetivo (el cual era estar lo más lejos posible de él).

Pero mierda que no podía —quería— hacer eso.

Yamato descendió más sus manos por su espalda provocando así que se le erizara la piel, el objetivo era obviamente sus nalgas, jodido pervertido. La pegó más a su cuerpo atrayéndola por su trasero y, de paso, dándole un apretón; Sora simplemente se dejaba hacer.

Y es que… a pesar de que millones de alarmas estuvieran encendidas en su cerebro su cuerpo era obstinado, se negaba a hacerle caso y a seguir sus instrucciones, las cuales eran que huyera, lógicamente, pero Sora, no huyó.

Más bien tenía planes de quedarse por largo rato, eternamente de ser posible.

Podía escuchar a su madre que estaba rondando por su cabeza, dándole miles de razones por las cuales no debería dejar que Yamato metiera sus manos dentro de su falda y sobara de esa manera su entrepierna. La palabra pervertido no dejaba de ser mencionada y a Sora le causo gracia porque si eso era perversión, ella también era un poco culpable de eso.

(Porque obviamente la camisa de él no se estaba desabrochando sola).

La sensación se intensificó más y la incomodidad, las ganas de gritarle y alejarlo se fueron —para siempre piensa— de su cuerpo. Porque ahora no hallaba la forma de como acercarlo más, porque lo incomodo se convirtió en natural y porque tenía ganas de gritar, pero no precisamente para insultarlo.

Buscó su boca que llevaba bastante tiempo explorando su cuello y lo beso tiernamente, dio un largo suspiro mientras sonreía en sus labios y disfrutaba el momento; tratando de calmar sus emociones, Sora acarició suavemente los brazos de Yamato mientras se preparaba para enfrentar su mirada.

Estaban por avanzar a algo nuevo, tenía que asegurarse de que ambos estuvieran listos para eso.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos azules de él, se veía tranquilo, sonrojado, con la respiración acelerada pero tranquilo al fin y al cabo. Le sonrió sinceramente porque pudo comprenderlo todo, porque sus ojos le decían lo mismo que ella estaba pensando, porque aun no era su tiempo, porque aun no estaban listos…

Le dio un beso fugaz en los labios y lo abrazo intensamente, Yamato le susurró cosas que no pudo entender bien porque estaba demasiado abrumada y embriagada de él que se podría decir no quiso entenderlas.

Suspiró y mientras se tranquilizaba pudo sentir como Matt posaba otra vez sus manos en su trasero y lo apretaba fuertemente, Sora sólo atinó a poner los ojos en blanco.

Jodido pervertido…

* * *

Eh... verán, sí. He tardado actualizando porque, bueno, tenía el capítulo desde hace mucho, pero no sé por qué razón no me animaba a subirlo, quizá era el cansancio, quizá la pereza, pero el punto es, ¡que aquí esta! Muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron y me dejaron un hermoso comentario, se les quiere de verdad; y debo decir también, espero el próximo no tarde tanto en llegar, mi musa como que esta de buenas conmigo.

Un besote a todas y espero hayan disfrutado la lectura, ¡mil abrazos para ustedes!

Sirelo.


	3. Revista

**Titulo: **Revista******  
**Palabras: 497  
**Summary:** Está enojada. Su indiferencia, la forma en que no lo mira y que esté leyendo una revista en lugar de devorarle la boca, lo indican.  
**Disclaimer: **El mundo sería más feliz si Digimon me perteneciera (bueno, al menos el mío, sí).

* * *

"_The pebbles forgive me, the trees forgive me... so why can't, you forgive me?_"

(Anyone else but you — The Moldy Peaches)

* * *

**Revista**

Se cruza de brazos en un claro intento de llamar su atención, pero… bien podrían llegar los extraterrestres, secuestrarlo, lavarle el cerebro y luego regresarlo a su habitación que ella ni se enteraría de nada.

Está enojada. Su indiferencia, la forma en que no lo mira y que esté leyendo una _revista_ en lugar de devorarle la boca, lo indican.

Sabe que tiene que pedir perdón, que tiene que humillarse y todas esas estupideces pero… su orgullo no quiere colaborar; aunque está tan _jodidamente_ enamorado que no duda en que lo haría, sería capaz de abrazarle las piernas y besarle los pies, todo eso mientras le grita —suplica— que no lo deje.

Es patético.

Yamato se recuesta en su cama y Sora sigue en la silla del escritorio, con la revista, ignorándolo, privándolo de sus besos, sus caricias, sus piernas, su cuerpo, de ella… Quiere jalarla, decirle que es un estúpido, que lo perdone, que no volverá a hacer lo que sea que haya hecho, que la quiere, pero se detiene.

Aún no es tiempo para la humillación.

Él también se pone en el mismo plan que ella, y decide ignorarla. Saca su guitarra, toca unos acordes, la deja de lado; saca un cuaderno, escribe un poco y luego también lo deja de lado, ¡no puede concentrarse! No cuando Sora está sentada a unos metros de él, y puede hacer muchas cosas _más_ interesantes que eso, pero decide que el Yamato sumiso y enamorado tiene que esperar un poco para salir a la luz.

Entonces se voltea y decide dormirse. Cierra los ojos y le permite a su mente quedarse en blanco, empieza a ignorar todo a su alrededor y se concentra en sí mismo; no sabe cuánto tiempo pasa así, si son horas o minutos, pero se siente bien. Escucha el ruido de la silla, cómo la revista cae al suelo y luego siente un peso atrás suyo.

Es Sora, que acaba de perdonarlo —o algo así—.

Sonríe de medio lado a sabiendas que su orgullo acaba de ganar la partida, Sora tiene razones para enfadarse con él, razones que él no recuerda, pero que seguramente valen demasiado como para ponerla así.

Obviamente la tensión no la dejó estar tranquila, sus caricias por sobre su ropa se lo dicen, pero cualquiera que haya sido el motivo para hacerla rendirse tan fácilmente él lo bendice. Yamato se voltea lentamente para encararla y de paso besarla, que es lo que ha querido hacer desde hace tiempo, pero ella habla primero.

—Aún estoy enfadada contigo —le dice.

—Honestamente, ¿importa? —le responde él.

Sí, quiere decirle Sora, pero sólo sonríe, porque tampoco le importa mucho en esos momentos. No cuando el aliento de Yamato roza con el suyo y la tienta demasiado, no cuando lo único que quiere hacer es acercarlo más a ella para que la bese de una vez.

Lo besa, a sabiendas de que después se arrepentirá por ponérsela a Matt tan fácil, pero… honestamente, ¿importa?

* * *

Y después de un par de trolleos por parte de Fanfiction esto sale a la luz. El capítulo lo hice hace un par de días, pero yo no cuelgo nada si no esta betteado, pero mis queridas betteadoras estrellas no tenían tiempo por estudios o qué se yo; ¡pero ya está! Así que seamos felices...

Obviamente todos mis respetos y amor (1313) hacía MÍ Naranjita o Shiroi Kimiko, como quieran llamarle, ella betteó y corrigió muchas cosas de mi ortografía, además de componer palabras que no iban, ¡es TAN grande! Y es la persona más hiperactiva y dulce del mundo, ¡la amo tanto!

En fin, que espero saber su opinión del capítulo, se los agradecería bastante. Igual también mil gracias a sus hermosos reviews que me suben al ánimo, ¡son bellisimas! Nos leemos a la próxima.


	4. Cielo

**Titulo:** Cielo  
**Palabras:** 554  
**Summary:** —No puedes llamarte como el _Cielo_ es… ridículo.  
**Disclaimer:** Sigo llorando porque Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

"_You are always trying to keep it real_"

(Anyone else but you — The Moldy Peaches)

* * *

**Cielo**

Sora cerró los ojos en un intento claro por pasar de los comentarios burlistas que ese "niñato" le estaba tirando a cuento de nada. Sentía las pequeñas manos de Hikari tomándola como para tranquilizarla un poco y tratar de que no cometiera una locura.

Y Sora que creía que sólo Taichi Yagami podía sacarla de sus casillas con dos o tres sílabas pero…

—No puedes llamarte como el _Cielo_ es… ridículo.

1, 2, 3… ¡mil! Hasta ahí había llegado la paciencia de la que tanto se jactaba la pelirroja.

Miró a Hikari a los ojos como queriéndose disculpar con ella por lo que iba a hacer y diciéndole que no siguiera sus consejos; Sora la soltó lentamente para luego de tres zancadas llegar hasta quedar cara a cara con Yamato Ishida…

Tuvo que concentrarse y recordar lo que iba a hacer tras verlo tan de cerca, no le gustó admitir que la puso algo nerviosa. A pesar de que desde hace quince minutos la mirada que le dirigía era una de superioridad dolorosa, viéndolo más de cerca, no parecía así, porque por dos segundos pudo ver a sus ojos mostrando algo diferente, porque estaban llenos de una calidez inquietante que la estremeció.

Tampoco le gustó admitir que ese día le tembló un _poco_ el cuerpo.

Volviendo a contar hasta el millón de ser posible, Sora decidió que ningún niño rubio de ojos hermosos y amigo de su mejor amigo iban a poder controlar la ira que la dominaba cuando la sacaban de sus casillas, así que, decidió poner algunos puntos claros.

A punto estuvo de echar a andar su —ya de por sí— conocido discurso sobre el _por qué su madre le puso ese maravilloso nombre que era como el Cielo_ y de lo orgullosísima que estaba sobre eso, pero Taichi la detuvo.

—¡Venga ya, Sora! No te pongas tan _drama queen_ y juega con nosotros.

Ante tremendo apelativo Sora se puso roja y Yamato reprimió —mal— una carcajada. Le lanzó una mirada de odio que él iba a responder gustoso pero Hikari le jaló la blusa para llamar su atención.

El gesto infantil y espontaneo de la pequeña hizo que Sora prefiriera no hacerle caso a rubios ególatras que se creen sabios a sus siete años y le sonrío para hacerla sentir reconfortada, la agarró de la mano y caminó dando casi brinquitos junto con ella para alcanzar a Taichi que ya se encontraba jugando en el resbaladero.

Alegre como se había puesto tan de repente, Sora no prestó atención a la mirada de anhelo que le había quedado estancada a Ishida en esos momentos, porque su simple gesto para con Hikari le había hecho recordar a su pequeño hermano que, hace poco tiempo, se había ido con su madre a vivir a otro lado.

Estuvo a punto de marcharse del lugar antes de que los recuerdos dolorosos de se hicieran más presentes en su mente. Dio media vuelta y un par de pasos, pero una voz lo detuvo.

—¡¿Qué no vienes a jugar con nosotros?! —Yamato se sorprendió porque la pelirroja fue la que lo llamó haciéndole una invitación a jugar.

Volteó a verlos con una sonrisa de lado, sonrisa a la cual ambos —Taichi incluido— le regresaban con una felicidad que Yamato no ha sabido describir hasta el día de hoy.

* * *

¡Éste capítulo fue más rápido! Ando con la inspiración por las nubes y la aprovecharé al máximo, ya que, no todos los días cuento con ella y a veces la muy perra se va por bastante tiempo, así que, ¡ah exprimirla! Estoy realmente feliz con el resultado de este drabble, me ha quedado bastante bien a mi parecer, pero... me costó acortarlo, últimamente quieren quedar con más de 500 palabras (y éste se pasó); al final ya no serán drabbles si no oneshots.

En fin... siempre agradeciendo a mi Naranjita (Shiroi Kimiko) que tuvo la amabilidad y el amor para bettear el fic aun sin saber nada de Digimon, ¡es adorable! Y que, más pronto de lo que piensan saldrá el próximo capítulo. Son 15 drabbles que espero terminar antes de que termine el año y así tal vez, me anime con un long-fic.

¡Se les quiere demasiado!


	5. Luna

**Título: **Luna  
**Palabras:** 480  
**Summary:** Porque realmente es de maricas querer invitar a Sora a su habitación a contemplar la hermosa _luna_ que los jodidos meteorólogos han previsto para esa noche.  
**Disclaimer:** A pesar de que a prácticamente cada segundo las cosas en nuestra vida cambian (y cambian), esto sigue igual, porque Digimon sigue sin pertenecerme.

* * *

"_I'm in love with how you feel..._"

(Anyone else but you — The Moldy Peaches)

* * *

**Luna**

Cosa extraña eso de los sentimientos…

Cansado de buscar la excusa perfecta para invitarla a su habitación sin que suene a _sexo_, Yamato se levanta de la silla que lleva calentando alrededor de tres horas para servirse más té. Quiere ofrecerle un poco a Sora, pero ella está demasiado concentrada en terminar ese ejercicio de matemática que tanto le ha costado hacer.

A ese paso, les llegará mañana.

Mira la hora y se da cuenta que pasan de las seis, el momento esta a punto de llegar pero él todavía no ha encontrado valor suficiente. Y es que, lo que trata de proponerle es tan cursi, patético y ridículo que seguramente ella terminará burlándose de él.

Porque realmente es de maricas querer invitar a Sora a su habitación a contemplar la hermosa _luna_ que los jodidos meteorólogos han previsto para esa noche.

Pero es lo que sinceramente quiere hacer, porque le parece bonito, porque le gusta como la luz de ese astro le ilumina los ojos a Takenouchi y los hacen brillar de una peculiar forma, y Yamato quiere ver todo eso y _más_… porque todo vale la jodida pena.

Así que, con esa determinación que a veces le sale quién sabe de donde, decide que lo mejor es plantearle las cosas honestamente a Sora y seguramente ella aceptará y no se burlará de él porque no es de ese tipo de chicas.

Camina hacia la mesa y poco a poco va menguando el paso, la determinación y valor se han ido a la mierda y ahora lo que menos quiere es acercarse a Sora y proponerle tremenda sarta de estupideces. Se retracta como un cobarde y da media vuelta para volver a la cocina pero entonces ella lo detiene.

—Han dicho que hoy habrá una luna estupenda —Yamato ve como Sora cierra los libros y cuadernos mientras se levanta a paso lento y con un encantador sonrojo, —así que me preguntaba si tienes algún sitio donde pueda verse.

En esos pequeños detalles de ella para con él, es cuando Yamato se da cuenta el por qué Sora lo pone tan idiota y lo hace tartamudear tanto, como ahora.

—Mi… —dice una vez, —mi… —vuelve a repetir, —mi… —tal vez a la tercera (o cuarta) logre terminar la oración. —Mi habitación —suelta al fin, —ahí puede verse la luna.

Sora se sonroja por el doble sentido de la propuesta, pero está segura que Yamato no lo dice con otras intenciones, es un caballero; pero igual no puede evitar que una especie de calor le inunde el cuerpo.

—Entonces vamos —suelta alegremente Takenouchi y lo arrastra prácticamente hasta su habitación.

Es ahí, donde Yamato se da cuenta que un poco de humillación hubieran valido toda la pena del mundo.

Y los ojos de Sora se iluminan de una peculiar manera y sus sonrisas fáciles lo llenan de una calidez bonita.

* * *

¡Yey! Lo tenía desde ante ayer el capítulo, pero hasta hoy lo colgué for resaons. Este capítulo es más sencillo pero a mi me gustó como quedó; realmente se escribió sólo, ya que el alma de Yamato se apoderó de mi y puso lo que quiso el muy maldito, igual lo queremos. Criticas son realmente recibidas con amor, en verdad me encantaría saber lo que piensan.

¡Mil gracias por sus comentarios! Me hace mucha ilusión leerlos, son un amor de personas. ¡Se les quiere mucho!


	6. Sexo

**Título: **Sexo  
**Palabras:** 474  
**Summary:** El panorama de esa mañana pintaba a una tarde desenfrenada de _sexo_. Que Hiroaki los encontrara en pleno arranque, no estaba en los planes.  
**Disclaimer:** Esto aburre, lo sé, pero es necesario repetirlo: Digimon no me pertenece, _blablabla_, si no a su creador Akiyoshi Hongō, _blablabla_. Yo sólo hago esto sin fines de lucro y para no irme a tirar de algún puente o algo así de la pura desesperación. Ser una fangirl no es sencillo.

* * *

"_I kiss you all starry eyed, my body's swinging from side to side..._"

(Anyone else but you — The Moldy Peaches)

* * *

**Sexo**

Y sólo podían escucharse las agujas del reloj, porque el silencio era así de mortal.

Hiroaki que se paseaba de un lado a otro, en la pequeña sala de estar de su departamento, bufaba de cuando en cuando y la contrariedad se hacía ver en su rostro.

No estaba enojado, más bien apenado.

Yamato descamisado empezaba a temblar un poco de frío. El calor había pasado ya. Sora sentada a un par de centímetros de él, tenía el cuerpo tenso, una expresión ida y su brasier en las manos.

El panorama de esa mañana pintaba a una tarde desenfrenada de _sexo_. Que Hiroaki los encontrara en pleno arranque, no estaba en los planes.

Ishida mayor se masajeó la cien mientras pensaba en cómo mierda empezar una conversación que ya había tenido con su hijo, años atrás. Pero que ahora era obvio, tenía que volver a hacer, sólo que con Sora presente.

Takenouchi que no podía estar más nerviosa y avergonzada, sólo se refundió más en el sofá esperando que algún dios se compadeciera de ella y la hiciera desaparecer del lugar. O mejor aún, que retrocediera el tiempo, en ese preciso momento en dónde decidió hacerle caso a las hormonas y se dejó acariciar por Yamato de esa manera tan sugerente, para luego abalanzársele como lo había hecho.

Su conciencia debió haber insistido un poco más.

El suspiró que dio Hiroaki despertó a Yamato de su letargo. Ya estaba imaginando la escena que ocurriría cuando su padre por fin decidiera hablar. De antemano sabía que su progenitor era un negado del trato para con él; bastante torpe cuando hablaban de temas triviales como estudios y drogas, y más aún si se trataba de un tema como era el sexo. Aun se avergonzaba de la primera plática que tuvieron cuando él apenas tenía 13 años, tuvo que ir al psicólogo del instituto para poder superar exitosamente tan desastrosa conversación.

Hiroaki carraspeó, Yamato sólo suspiró esperando la verborrea espeluznante que se avecinaba y Sora decidió que lo mejor era huir del lugar antes de que su dignidad decidiera ya no hacer ninguna aparición estelar en ella.

Lástima o no, que Matt haya previsto sus intenciones y arruinará su plan maestro, agarrándola de la mano y apretándola para que entendiera el punto. No sólo él sufriría por esa plática, no sólo él escucharía las tan a vergonzantes anécdotas de Hiroaki en su juventud.

Le dedicó una sonrisa a Sora que a ella le supo a arrogancia. Y eso fue como su sepulcro, la señal que necesitaba para que por fin llegue la resignación a su cuerpo y se diera cuenta, de que de esto no se salvaría ni con mil años de penitencia.

—Bueno —comenzó Hiroaki —, el sexo es…

Y a ambos jóvenes sólo les quedó suspirar, a sabiendas de que esa tarde sería eternamente larga.

* * *

Dije que quería tener esto terminado para antes que finalizara el año, pero apenas es el sexto drabble so... ni al caso. Una de las primeras cosas que ya me plantié para iniciar el año es dejar de hacer promesas absurdas. Así que, mejor dejo que las cosas sigan su curso, como tiene que ser.

Me faltan aun nueve drabbles, ¡me sigo echando ánimos para acabarlos! No planeo dejarlo, pero aveces la musa se pone caprichosa, o perezosa, o en huelga, lo qué sea, que al final no hacemos nada. Pero a veces se pone buena onda y termino el drabble en poco tiempo (como me pasó anoche).

Espero de corazón que les guste y me lo hagan saber en un review, no saben lo mucho que los aprecio.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

Sirelo.

(Click a review si quieren que Yamato descamisado aparezca al lado suyo).


	7. Labios

**Título: **Labios  
**Palabras:** 376  
**Summary:** Le haría recordar el cómo sus _labios _rozaron los de ella para luego, abrirlos y así poder introducir su lengua ―caliente― y darle ese devastador beso.  
**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, aunque intentaré por lo menos adquirir los derechos de estos dos, ¡yo más que feliz!

* * *

"_I kiss you on the brain in the shadow of a train._"

(Anyone else but you — The Moldy Peaches)

* * *

**Labios**

Sora se gira sobre sus talones, al verle recostado sobre la puerta de la entrada del salón. Existe una infinita posibilidad que sea Mimi la que pregunta hacía dónde se dirige, ella sólo puede balbucear algo cómo profesor, examen, no entiendo, ayuda.

Técnicamente corre hacía ningún lado en particular.

Desacelera el paso, justo al llegar a las gradas que dan con la sala de maestros. Evidentemente no hay nadie por ahí, al alumnado no le agrada mucho la idea esa de sentirse _observado_. Respira profundo, cuenta hasta mil y luego deja que su conciencia haga aparición estelar.

Es una cobarde, de eso no hay una maldita duda.

Pero no puede hacer absolutamente nada, porque estar cerca de Yamato desencadenaría un sinfín de posibilidades; como la perdida de su cordura, piernas de gelatina, verborrea estúpida o, en su defecto, la intermitente despedida de sus ―preciados― ovarios.

Porque estar cerca de Yamato le haría evocar la forma en que su flequillo le hacía cosquillas a su frente, o el cómo su aliento chocaba con su rostro, a la mano de él acariciando su mejilla para luego, deslizarse hacía su cintura lentamente hasta quedarse posada ahí. Le haría recordar el cómo sus _labios _rozaron los de ella para luego, abrirlos y así poder introducir su lengua ―caliente― y darle ese devastador beso.

Y Sora, obviamente, no está preparada para nada de eso.

Así que, lo mejor que puede hacer en ese momento es huir hacía el infinito y esperar hacerse invisible a los ojos ―jodidamente azules― de Yamato Ishida.

Claro que volverá a hablar con él. En algún momento le entrará el _bichito extrañador _y le hará darse cuenta que lo que está haciendo es una reverenda idiotez y que, en efecto, lo extraña y que pueda que, esté dispuesta a hacer eso de los besos, si en un dado caso es una de esas clausulas no estipuladas de amistad que a él se le olvidó mencionar. Sí, todo sea en nombre de la amistad.

Así que esperará. Esperará el momento adecuado para hablar con él sin que su rostro le haga competencia a su cabello pelirrojo. Puede ser mañana, o pasado mañana, quizá la semana entrante, o dentro de un mes, o...

―¿Podemos hablar?

En ese preciso momento.

* * *

»Back.

Es el drabble con menos palabras de esta serie. Cuando me dí cuenta que sólo eran 376, lo releí varias veces para saber si me dejaba satisfecha el resultado y... pues sí, me encanta. Fluyó. Salió de mis dedos en menos de una hora, pero eso es porque la idea rondaba por mi cabeza desde hace algunos días, sólo que no me atrevía a cocerla.

Vaya que tengo muchas excusas. Tuve tres meses como el infierno pero ya pasaron; el jodido problema estuvo en que a raíz de eso, mi cerebro se fundió y hasta ahora está regresando ―espero que sanamente―. Así que, ¡a continuar con mis adorados drabbles!

Ya saben, los reviews son bendición, no crean eso de que las escritoras no necesitamos sus preciados comentarios, porque escribimos por y para nosotras y blábláblá... _bullshit. _Por supuesto que queremos saber su opinión, ¡es importante! Sin ustedes, no sabemos cómo vamos o avanzamos, o sí está gustando y vale la pena el esfuerzo. Así que no lo dudes y deja tu hermosisímos review.

¡Adoradas todas por leer! Son las mejores.

Cariños.


End file.
